


repercussions

by puchuupoet



Category: Saw, Shrek Forever After (2010)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet





	repercussions

Shrek shakes his head when he comes to, and he can practically feel the lump growing on his head. It takes him awhile to open his eyes, they're bruised, and blood from his head wound has trickled down and is drying, tacky and damp.

He can see Fiona across the room from him, lying face down on the cold flagstones. Shrek tries to move, to get to her, but all that does is shake the chains manacled to his wrists, echoes the noise throughout the chamber. They're heavy, so heavy, and floor is cool against his face, and he lets himself lean back down, for one more moment, until she wakes up.

Shrek doesn't know how much time has passed when he comes to again, but the pain in his head is down to a dull roar, and he can hear Fiona moving. He sits upright this time, eyes widening as she begins to raise her head and if he wasn't so tired, he'd try to smile.

"Shrek? Are you there? What's going on?" There's fear in her voice, and Shrek moves to call out to her, to reassure her as he's always done. Except this time there's only burning pain, slices of heat as the rough cord cuts through flesh. He clutches at his face, fingers grazing over the tight stitches keeping his mouth shut, and the pain ricochets through his face.

Another whimper from Fiona, and Shrek tries to focus his eyes in the low light. Despite the pain he still cries out, a long low bellow when Fiona lifts her head and blindly twists her face in his direction.

Shrek has seen horrors in his life, tucked away in the darkness of the swamp, but nothing he's come across so far could prepare him for the sight of his gorgeous wife, her eyes gouged out and the sockets messily sewn shut.

"You wanted to be an ogre again, Shrek. You weren't happy with everything you had in front of you: a wife, a family, your home. Your whole future." The voice is slick, and Shrek's eyes widen as the small figure steps out from the shadows. Clad in black with a burst of red hair, Rumpelstiltskin moves towards Shrek, standing just out of reach. "You didn't appreciate what you had, Shrek, when you had everything." Shrek stares at him, only letting his gaze flicker when Fiona spoke, her voice dropping to a low cry once she realized no one was answering.

"So, Shrek. I want to play a game..."


End file.
